Wolf on fire
by Hurricane-M
Summary: "Il était parti. Eloigné, envolé, l'amour de sa vie. Mais poses toi la question, jeune Isabella Swan. Était-il vraiment destiné à t'aimer ou celui que tu espères t'attend t-il encore quelque part ? Tu le découvriras plus vite que tu ne le penses ..." (Prend place après les évènements de New Moon, tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer)
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir à tous et toutes !

Et oui, je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour. J'aime mettre les personnages sous exploités en valeur, donc après Shattered Dawn et son Jasper/Bella, je vous présente Wolf on Fire et un Bella/Paul ! C'est juste que je trouve définitivement meilleur que ce bon vieux Jacob qui est à peine plus au dessus d'Edward dans mon estime ._.

Vous y trouverez toute la meute évidement, mais aussi cette bonne vieille Angela qui ne sert à rien dans les livres normalement. Les Cullen ? Vous verrez bien s'ils réapparaissent ! :p

En attendant, passez un excellent réveillon et que le Père Noel soit généreux avec vous.

(PS : le prochain chapitre de Shattered Dawn est en cours d'écriture, pour celles qui s'inquiètent !)

Hurricane-M

* * *

Acte 1

_« And once again, it's a tragedy anthem. »_

(Hollywood Undead-_We Are_)

Il était parti. Il l'avait laissée là, seule, dans la forêt. Elle, l'aimant à danger. Elle se souvenait à peine de cette nuit-là, juste du trou béant qu'il avait creusé dans sa chair en partant. En voulant la protéger de lui et des siens, il n'avait fait qu'accélérer sa fin. Elle n'avait plus goût à rien. Parler, manger, dormir, tout ça était bien superflu quand l'amour de votre vie s'en était allé.

Elle n'aspirait qu'à rejoindre l'ultime repos que pouvait lui offrir sa condition de simple humaine.

La Mort.

Puis un jour, son amie Angela avait franchi le seuil de la demeure des Swan. En désespoir de cause, le chef Swan avait appelé une bonne amie de sa fille pour la sortir de cet état de catatonie qui durait depuis déjà une semaine. La fille du pasteur Weber trouva Bella recroquevillée sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur un point invisible situé sur le mur devant elle. Elle s'agenouilla tranquillement à hauteur du matelas et retourna brusquement son amie vers elle. Dans un soupir las, Angela découvrit le visage bouffi de larmes de l'enfant unique de Charlie Swan. La jeune fille essuya les traces de larmes et d'une voix douce, chuchota : « Je ne prétends pas savoir ce que tu ressens. Mais tu souffres. La seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est que se complaire là-dedans n'est sûrement pas la solution. Quand Ben m'a quitté, j'ai décidé de ne pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort parce que ça ne servait à rien … »

Les yeux noisettes de Bella papillonnèrent et sembla enfin voir le visage d'Angela penché sur elle. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, elle semblait assimiler ce que venait de dire sa camarade de classe. Puis enfin, sa voix rauque de ce silence d'une semaine murmura : « Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas avoir été là, Angie … Je suis nulle comme amie … !

-Oui mais tu es là maintenant, ma Bella ! On va surmonter ça ensembles, je te le promets » sourit la fille du pasteur

Les deux adolescentes se tombèrent dans les bras. Leur étreinte fut longue et remplie de l'affection qu'elles éprouvaient l'une envers l'autre. Ce jour-là, elles avaient signé un pacte tacite. Celui de toujours être là l'une pour l'autre.

Quand Charlie les vit descendre bras dessus, bras dessous, il eut envie de crier au miracle. Sa fille marchait, parlait, riait même avec Angela. Elle accepta même de manger une part de la tarte aux noix qu'il avait été acheté à la pâtisserie tout à l'heure. Il espérait que cette amélioration se poursuivrait.

La suite donna raison à Charlie Swan. Sa petite Bella reprenait goût à la vie, ses résultats scolaires allaient en s'améliorant, elle sortait souvent avec la petite Weber. Un samedi, elle le surprit même en lui demandant la permission de se rendre à la réserve indienne de la Push avec Angela.

Les deux jeunes filles avaient stocké leurs affaires de plage dans la camionnette de Bella et s'étaient dirigées vers la plage de la réserve. Elles étaient courageusement allées se baigner dans l'eau froide, ressortant inévitablement grelotantes. Bella tentait de se sécher avec frénésie quand une voix connue résonna derrière elle : « Bella Swan et bien si je m'attendais ! »

Elle se retourna brusquement et croisa le regard pétillant de malice de Jacob Black. Derrière lui, se tenaient deux garçons de son âge qui semblaient un peu intimidés. La Swan se leva maladroitement, manquant de tomber et serra son ami dans ses bras. Ce dernier rit et hoqueta qu'elle était incorrigible à être toujours aussi maladroite. Dans un sourire, Bella rétorqua : « Au lieu de te moquer de moi, présentes nous tes amis. Ils n'attendent que ça !

-Si tu nous présentes ton amie, d'accord.

-Jacob, voici Angela Weber. Angie, voici Jacob Black. Content, gamin ? rit la brune

-Je ne suis pas un gamin, c'est toi qui es vieille. Bah les deux idiots derrière moi, c'est Quil Aetara et Embry Call mes deux meilleurs potes ! »

D'autorité, Jacob avait par la suite décrété qu'ils passeraient le reste de la journée là en s'installant prêt des filles. Si Quil avait au début un peu râlé pour la forme, Embry était ravi. Il trouvait Angela mignonne.

Au final, tout le monde passa une agréable journée et la petite bande se sépara sur la promesse de se revoir une prochaine fois. Une fois dans l'habitacle de la camionnette, Bella se tourna vers son amie et s'écria : « J'en connais une qui a eu un coup de cœur hein mon Angie ?

-Je me passerais de tes commentaires, miss Swan ! »

Les deux filles partirent dans un fou rire et n'arrêtèrent qu'une fois rentrées à Forks. Bella commença par déposer Angela chez elle, puis regagna elle-même sa demeure. Ce fut le bruit de télévision et du match de football que regardait Charlie qui l'accueillit chez elle. Depuis son fauteuil, son père demanda : « Tu as passé une bonne journée ma chérie ?

-Merveilleuse, Papa. Je monte me changer et je m'attaque à la préparation du diner d'accord ?

-Si tu ne veux pas cuisiner, on peut toujours commander … proposa son père

-Mais non, ça ne me dérange pas. Toi, retournes à ton match ! »

Les semaines passèrent. Bella, Angela, Jacob, Embry et Quil formaient dorénavant une bande d'amis soudée. Les deux filles oubliaient leurs amours passés auprès des garçons, Angela et Embry se tournant autour sans arriver à s'avouer qu'ils aimeraient bien être plus que des amis l'un pour l'autre. Pour Jacob et Bella, c'était plus compliqué. Il était de notoriété publique que le jeune Black était fou amoureux de la fille unique de Charlie Swan alors que cette dernière ne voyait en lui que son meilleur ami, à la limite un petit frère un peu protecteur. Mais cela n'empêchait pas Jacob de tout tenter. Si bien qu'un soir, sous couvert d'une sortie cinéma entre amis, il l'invita à sortir.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux pour aller voir le dernier film d'horreur sorti. Pour se justifier, il servit un mensonge comme quoi les autres n'avaient pas pu se libérer. Bella n'était pas dupe mais fit comme si elle croyait à son histoire. Ils s'assirent côte à côte dans la salle. Discrètement, l'adolescent avait bien tenté plusieurs approches toutes repoussées gentiment par son amie. Elle voulait regarder ce film de zombies, aussi nul et peu réaliste soit-il !

Les premières notes du générique de fin résonnèrent et au moment de se lever, Bella trébucha sur un seau de popcorn vide. La jeune fille se rattrapa juste à temps au bras de Jacob et ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer : « Mon dieu, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Tu es brûlant !

-Oui tout va bien, » lui assura gentiment Jacob

Soucieuse, Bella l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à la réserve et lui avait arraché la promesse d'aller se faire soigner. Le jeune homme avait acquiescé et avait filé à l'intérieur de la maisonnette familiale. En reprenant la route de Forks, la Swan était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas l'animal qui traversait la route à ce moment-là. Elle fit une embardée pour éviter cette forme indistincte et miraculeusement, ne la percuta pas. Quand elle avait relevé les yeux, il n'y avait déjà plus rien sur la route. C'était une Isabella un peu sonnée qui avait regagné ses pénates ce soir-là.

Le jour suivant, elle téléphona chez les Black pour avoir des nouvelles de l'état de santé de Jacob. Billy évoqua vaguement une mononucléose, lui somma de ne pas se rendre à la réserve et pour finir, lui raccrocha brusquement au nez. Pour tenter d'en savoir un peu plus, la jeune fille tenta de contacter Embry et Quil. Chez le premier, le téléphone résonnait dans le vide et le second n'en savait pas plus. Au lycée, Bella expliqua la situation à Angela. Cette dernière pensait la même chose que sa meilleure amie, c'était vraiment étrange parce que quelques jours auparavant, Embry avait été dans le même état et depuis, elle n'avait plus aucune nouvelle.

Bien décidées à ne pas se laisser abattre, les deux filles s'étaient rendues à la réserve pour trouver des réponses. Quil les avait attendues à la frontière et ensembles, ils se rendirent jusque chez les Black. Cachés par les arbres de la forêt, ils virent nettement Billy en pleine discussion avec trois types. Tous bâtis sur le même modèle, immenses, bruns, la peau dorée, on aurait dit des triplés parfaits. Quil les avait reconnu immédiatement et sa voix douloureuse expliqua aux deux filles de quoi il retournait : « Ces types, c'est Sam Uley et sa bande. Ils sont bizarres. Ils restent toujours entre eux, ne parlent à personne et ont tous l'air d'avoir avalé des stéroïdes vu leur taille … »

Un quatrième géant, parfaitement identifiable, vint les rejoindre dans la foulée, déclenchant une réaction incrédule chez l'Aetara. C'était Embry qui venait de rejoindre le trio et semblait très complice avec ce dernier. Devant la mine déconfite de son ami, Angela murmura : « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec eux, bon sang … ?

-Je me le demande Angie … Il a toujours détesté Sam et sa bande, comme Jake et moi. Pourtant, je suis prêt à parier que le suivant sera Jacob ! » gronda Quil

Le jeune homme vit Bella faire un pas en direction de la bicoque des Black et la retint par l'épaule. Cette dernière tenta de se dégager mais son ami la retenait fermement. Acide, la jeune fille habituellement douce cracha : « Lâches moi Quil. Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui se trame parce que tu as peur des gros balèzes ? Pas moi. Tu me suis Angie ? »

La Weber opina et suivit Bella qui avançait d'un pas décidé vers la maison des Black. Avant même qu'elles n'aient atteint leur but, Sam et sa bande étaient dehors. Bella les détailla de haut en bas, avant de lâcher : « Laissez nous passer.

-Vous n'en avez pas le droit, il me semble ? argua le plus grand mais aussi le plus marqué de tous, qu'elles identifièrent comme Sam

-Si vous saviez comme je m'en fous. Je veux voir Jacob ! gronda le petit bout de femme en s'approchant dangereusement des trois hommes

-Et moi Embry … » murmura Angela

Pendant ce temps-là, Bella ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres des trois Quilleutes. Sa voix s'éleva de nouveau, tout aussi acre que la première fois : « Je veux voir mon meilleur ami. Vous êtes qui pour lui interdire ça ? grondait Isabella, posant un regard noir sur les trois hommes

-Mais c'est que l'amoureuse des sangsues se rebelle, » se moqua un des deux seconds de Sam, le plus trapu des deux

La gifle partit aussi vite que la réplique avait franchi les lèvres de l'amérindien. Haletante et se tenant la main à cause de la douleur, Bella murmura : « Qui que tu sois, ne m'appelles plus _jamais _comme ça. Cette Bella-là est morte c'est clair ? »

Sans comprendre, la Swan vit le jeune homme commencer à trembler violemment. D'un geste brusque, Sam la poussa sur le côté et dans un craquement sinistre, le secret des Quilleutes se révéla aux yeux de Bella, Angela et Quil.

A place de l'homme qui s'était trouvé là deux minutes auparavant, se tenait un immense loup au pelage gris argent. Pendant une minute, Bella eut envie de rire. C'était un gag c'est ça ? D'abord les vampires, ensuite les loups garous. Elle avait quoi dans le sang pour attirer le surnaturel à ce point ?

Derrière elle, Angela était partagée entre l'envie de fuir et l'envie de croire que c'était bel et bien la vérité. Prête à défaillir, elle réussit pourtant à se rapprocher de Bella qui l'empoigna pour éviter qu'elle ne s'effondre. Quil les avait rejointes et visiblement, pour lui aussi c'était une nouvelle dure à avaler. Sam réprima un soupir las devant tout ce petit monde. Pourquoi fallait toujours que ça tombe sur lui ce genre de merdes ?

Gentiment, il se tourna vers son compagnon sous forme humaine restant : « Jared, tu peux les amener à l'intérieur ? J'ai un problème de loup incontrôlable à régler …

-Pas de problèmes, ramènes nous Paul en bon état ! » rigola l'autre

Le dénommé Jared fit signe au trio de le suivre à l'intérieur pendant que Sam mutait lui-même à l'extérieur. Il avait explosé dans un loup au pelage noir comme la nuit et selon Bella, cela correspondait bien à cet homme qu'elle voyait taciturne et un peu bourru sur les bords.

Jared s'assit tranquillement dans le fauteuil en face du sofa dans lequel Bella, Angela et Quil étaient entassés. Si la première affichait le visage blasé de celle que le surnaturel n'effraie plus, Angela n'en menait pas large. Comment ce genre de choses pouvait-elle exister ? C'était irréel !

Quant à Quil, il comprenait simplement que bientôt, ça allait être son tour. Le visage affiché par Sam quand il était sorti des bois parlait pour lui. Le fait qu'il soit dorénavant contraint de tout lui dire à propos de cette histoire de mutation, allait soit accélérer soit ralentir les choses. Il verrait bien. Et pis, c'était plutôt marrant de voir que les légendes traditionnelles étaient la réalité.

Ca changeait sûrement du quotidien.

Assis dans le fauteuil en face du groupe, Jared s'amusait du panel d'expressions sur chacun de leurs visages. Bella ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma rapidement quand derrière eux, apparurent Embry et Jacob. Son premier réflexe fut de vouloir leur sauter au cou mais Embry l'arrêta gentiment : « Bell's, il n'est transformé que depuis peu et ne se maitrise pas encore. Evites tout geste brusque, il pourrait perdre le contrôle et te blesser … »

Jacob hocha la tête avec dépit et Bella n'eut d'autre choix que de se rasseoir. Embry voulut se placer près d'Angela mais celle-ci ignora son geste et évita son regard. Bella le gratifia d'un regard noir et le jeune homme devina sans peine que ces deux-là allaient lui faire la misère dès qu'elles en auraient l'occasion. La Swan ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose au moment où Sam rentrait, tirant Paul par une oreille : « Mais lâches moi Sam ! grognait le jeune homme

-Excuses toi d'abord ! rétorqua l'Alpha

-Pardon Swan … marmonna le loup gris

-C'était pas très franc ça, Paulie. Mais ça ira pour cette fois, » railla Bella avec un petit sourire

Le susnommé se renfrogna et s'installa au pied du fauteuil de Jared, les yeux définitivement fixés sur le pan de mur derrière le sofa. Sam s'était emparé d'une chaise de la salle à manger et s'était posté face au petit groupe. D'une voix douce, il avait entamé le récit des légendes ancestrales de la tribu. Au fur et à mesure du récit, le visage d'Angela perdait brutalement des couleurs. Quand l'Alpha en arriva au passage sur les vampires, la fille du pasteur Weber s'était tournée de manière si rapide vers Bella qu'Embry crut qu'elle s'était démise l'épaule : « Ces suceurs de sang dans la légende … Ils ressemblent vraiment aux Cullen non … ?

-Les Cullen sont des vampires, Angie, lâcha la Swan un peu gênée

-Mais tu es inconsciente Isabella ! Il aurait pu te tuer ! gronda sa meilleure amie

-Crois-moi, si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je ne ferais pas la même erreur … »

Le visage de Bella Swan était déterminé et comme tout à l'heure lorsque Paul l'avait appelé l'amoureuse des sangsues, il irradiait de son ressentiment envers les Cullen et surtout, celui qui l'avait lâchement abandonné. Ce dernier, s'arrachant à sa contemplation du mur, regarda attentivement cette figure encore trop pâle et s'attarda sur les deux billes noisettes qui avaient retrouvé leur éclat auparavant perdu.

Au final, Paul Lahote s'y perdit. La gravité qui le retenait à la terre n'était plus. Les liens familiaux, son meilleur ami Jared, ses conquêtes, tout cela n'avait plus la moindre espèce d'importance. Tout ce qu'il avait connu auparavant, tout était fait pour en arriver à cette finalité.

Isabella Swan était son pendant féminin, sa moitié, celle qui lui manquait pour être heureux.

Elle était sa putain d'_empreinte_.

Paul aurait dû respirer la joie mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire, ce fut de sortir au dehors exploser dans son loup au pelage argenté et de courir, s'élancer aussi vite que possible loin de cette maison, le tout sous les yeux interloqués de ses frères de meute et des deux humaines.

Une nouvelle fois, Isabella Swan avait attiré à elle le surnaturel. Dans le meilleur mais surtout dans le pire, le départ d'Edward Cullen avait sonné le glas du premier acte de la tragédie qu'elle avait fait de sa vie. Avec lui, elle avait désiré un état glacial semblable à la mort.

Avec Paul Lahote, si elle le décidait, elle aurait la vie et cette chaleur irradiante qui lui manquait tant. Mais rien n'était jamais acquis.

Et tout était encore à faire.

Pour elle comme pour lui.

_A suivre. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Acte 2**

_« Murder the monster you've made_

_And watch him bleed out. »_

(Hollywood Undead-_We Are_)

Ce jour-là, Paul avait couru jusqu'à la frontière canadienne sous forme de loup. Après son départ en trombe, Sam avait muté immédiatement pour essayer de comprendre et de le raisonner. Lahote l'avait éjecté de sa tête avec violence, projetant à son Alpha tous les sentiments négatifs qui l'assaillaient.

La rage, la haine, le désespoir, il n'avait jamais eu autre chose à laquelle se raccrocher, tout englué qu'il était dans sa solitude. La famille n'était qu'un vague souvenir depuis longtemps. Son père s'était tiré à sa naissance avec une femme à peine sortie de l'enfance qui arrivait de la réserve Makah. Paul n'avait jamais eu de nouvelles de lui, il ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Sa mère s'était remariée avec un type sorti d'il ne savait où. Il détestait ce type et s'était réciproque. La pauvre femme n'avait jamais compris que se faire taper dessus quand on rentre en retard, ce n'était pas de l'amour mais juste être un grand malade. Cet aveuglement l'avait tué. Sa grand-mère maternelle l'avait recueilli après ça, mais elle était morte rapidement et avait enfin rejoint son grand père.

Du coup, à treize ans, il était complètement seul. Pupille du Conseil Quilleute, il recevait des aides financières pour subvenir à ses besoins quotidiens et on lui avait assigné une assistante sociale aussi cruche que faussement compatissante. Il n'était plus qu'un chiffre, une putain de données sur un rapport statistique. Paul n'était pas _ça_, ce garçon devenu un homme un peu trop vite ne voulait pas faire partie de ceux qui se laissaient vivre après un drame.

En colère après sa situation mais surtout après la vie, Paul s'était enfoncé dans une routine autodestructrice. A treize ans, les bouteilles de Jack Daniel's étaient à la fois sa famille et ses seules amies. A quatorze ans, il recherchait des sensations en se noyant dans l'étreinte de femmes dont il ne regardait même pas le visage. Et à quinze ans, sa vie changeait définitivement.

C'était arrivé courant mars. Paul croyait même se souvenir de la date. Le 20 mars. Ce jour-là, les choses avaient été semblables aux autres. Il était allé en cours et avait achevé sa journée de cours par cinq mémorables heures de retenue. Même s'il n'était pas particulièrement un élève assidu et calme, le fils Lahote avait explosé son record personnel cette fois-là. Il s'irritait facilement et envoyait paitre quiconque essayait de se montrer gentil avec lui. Jared Cameron avait d'ailleurs fait les frais de sa mauvaise humeur, les deux garçons s'étaient battus et s'étaient salement amochés. Si aujourd'hui, ils riaient volontiers de cette situation, sur le moment Paul n'avait pas eu envie de rire.

Cette bagarre avait déclenché en lui un sentiment de rage qui lui semblait inapaisable et ce fut avec cette colère sourde en lui, qu'il était parti à Port Angeles cette nuit-là. Il y allait dans l'idée de se calmer dans les bras d'une femme trouvée dans le premier bar qui croiserait son chemin. Son choix s'était porté sur un établissement nommé le « New Moon ».

Ouvert récemment, il accueillait des visiteurs de tout horizon mais aussi, de tout âge. Le patron n'était pas bien regardant sur l'âge de ses clients et ça en faisait un lieu privilégié de chasse pour le jeune Paul Lahote. De toute manière, avec un physique déjà développé avant même sa transformation, il paraissait facilement avoir trois ans de plus. Une fois à l'intérieur de l'établissement, les yeux noirs du jeune homme scannèrent rapidement la foule pour trouver quelque chose à son goût. Une chevelure blonde et brillante attira son attention et il s'avança d'un bon pas, histoire d'aborder l'objet de sa convoitise avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

C'était une jeune femme au teint frais et aux yeux bleus rieurs, le contraire de ce qu'on pensait trouver dans ce genre d'endroits. Elle le regarda s'asseoir avec un sourire appréciateur et engagea d'elle-même la conversation. Ils discutèrent pendant quelques minutes et d'une voix séductrice, elle lui suggéra de trouver un endroit plus tranquille. Trop heureux de la tournure que prenaient les choses, Paul la suivit.

Quand il la retrouva dans une ruelle juste derrière le New Moon, les intentions de la belle étaient limpides. Sa culotte gisait lamentablement sur le sol jonché des débris des cadavres de bières abandonnés là. Paul la plaqua contre le mur et lui offrit ce qu'elle désirait avec un empressement proche de la violence. Il ne réfléchissait plus, il ne se rendait même plus compte de ce qu'il faisait.

Quand il émergea de cette sorte de transe dans laquelle il était plongé, il la découvrit pleine d'ecchymoses. En voyant un peu de sang perler des légères blessures, Paul Lahote se dégoûta et ne trouva rien de plus courageux que de fuir.

Il tremblait de manière incontrôlable. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

Dans un hurlement déchirant qui n'avait plus rien d'humain, il éclata dans sa seconde nature. Ses os se brisèrent un par un, son corps se couvrit de poils. Et dans sa tête, la voix d'un homme raisonnait avec une force qu'il trouvait insupportable. Il gémit pitoyablement. La voix lui ordonna de courir dans la direction de la Réserve, qu'il saurait y aller. Ses pattes se mirent en mouvement comme mues d'une volonté propre. Il écoutait attentivement cette voix qui lui indiquait où aller. Elle le rassurait et paraissait digne de confiance. Le loup arriva devant une petite maison à la lisière de la forêt.

De là, la voix lui expliqua très calmement que pour redevenir humain, il devait se concentrer sur une image de lui-même sous sa forme humaine. Au bout de plusieurs essais, Paul reprit visage humain. Nu comme au jour de sa naissance, il chercha désespérément à cacher cette nudité. Un homme vêtu uniquement d'un short en jean apparut à l'orée de la forêt, portant avec lui un short identique au sien. En passant à côté de lui, il le lui balança et Paul s'empressa de le suivre après l'avoir enfilé.

Le jeune homme découvrit alors l'intérieur cosy de la petite chaumière et eut comme la sensation d'être enfin chez lui. L'homme qui résidait vraisemblablement ici s'était immédiatement dirigé vers la cuisine ouverte où une ravissante jeune femme cuisinait un imposant plat de pâtes à la bolognaise, puis revint dans le salon où il avait abandonné son invité. Tranquillement, l'hôte s'assit dans le fauteuil en face de Paul.

D'une voix mesurée, l'homme s'exprima enfin : « Je suis Sam Uley. C'est moi qui t'es parlé lorsque tu étais sous ta forme de loup.

-J'avais reconnu votre voix.

-J'imagine que tu te demandes ce qui t'arrive ?

-Non sans déconner, je croyais que c'était normal de se transformer soudainement en animal géant … »

Avec un petit rire, Sam lui révéla toute l'histoire. La véracité des légendes Quilleutes, le gêne des Modificateurs qui se transmettait de père en fils et dont le déclenchement se faisait uniquement lorsque des vampires étaient à proximité de la Réserve. Il lui raconta le traité passé par Ephraïm Black avec le clan Cullen, les sangsues dites végétariennes. Ces dernières étaient de retour dans la région, déclenchant probablement avec eux une vague irrépressible de mutations chez les amérindiens. Sam lui expliqua ensuite qu'il lui serait impossible de contrôler sa mutation au début mais que la situation devrait s'améliorer par la suite.

Paul n'alla pas en cours pendant plusieurs semaines. Pendant ce laps de temps, un autre Quilleute avait muté. Jared Cameron, celui-là même avec lequel il s'était battu le jour de sa mutation, avait été surpris par la transformation alors qu'il venait de se lever. Sa mère avait aussitôt appelé Sam qui en avait fait de même avec son compagnon de meute. A eux deux, ils arrivèrent à apaiser le jeune loup et à lui expliquer sa nouvelle condition.

Durant plusieurs jours, les trois hommes avaient vécu ensembles à l'écart de leur tribu. Le défunt père de Sam lui avait légué une seule chose, une cabane miteuse perdue en plein cœur de la forêt à la lisière de la frontière canadienne. Il avait emmené les deux jeunes loups là-bas et s'armant de patience, leur avait transmis tout son savoir. La maitrise de leurs instincts, la vitesse, les rudiments de la chasse. A cette occasion, la meute tua même son tout premier vampire. Il s'agissait d'un vampire nomade qui avait fait la bêtise de vouloir s'attaquer à Paul. Ce dernier avait rapidement perdu le contrôle de lui-même et avait explosé dans son apparence lupine. Les autres avaient fait exactement la même chose et dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, les trois loups avaient bondi sur le vampire. Pendant trois jours complets, les modificateurs avaient traqué le suceur de sang entre le Canada et l'Etat de Washington sans parvenir à l'avoir. Ce n'était qu'au bout du quatrième jour que Sam réussit à l'acculer contre un arbre avant de laisser Jared et Paul lui arracher la tête et le reste de ses membres. Cette première exécution avait scellé leur destin de modificateurs. Ils n'étaient pas que de simples types qui se transformaient en loups grâce à une étrangeté génétique, ils étaient nés pour chasser et tuer les sangsues trainant sur leur territoire.

Après ce petit séjour à l'écart de la civilisation, Sam avait laissé ses deux jeunes frères de meute retourner au lycée. La population étudiante accueillit leur retour avec un mélange de joie et d'incrédulité. Les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient jamais paru très soudés, ils étaient même plus proches d'une haine cordiale que de la sympathie et pourtant. Ce matin-là, Jared Cameron s'était assis aux côtés de Paul Lahote en cours et ça n'avait pas l'air de gêner celui-ci. Le midi à la cantine, ils s'étaient de nouveau assis l'un à côté de l'autre et pire encore, ils avaient même _ri _ensembles. En dehors des deux adolescents, les autres se demandaient si le monde tournait encore normalement …

Les deux garçons s'étaient séparés dans l'après-midi, Jared ayant un cours de maths alors que Paul filait droit vers sa classe d'histoire. Comme toujours, Lahote s'y ennuya comme un rat mort et finit par s'endormir sur la table sous le regard complètement atterré de son professeur. Le loup gris était en route pour retrouver son ami à la sortie de son cours de maths quand il fut témoin d'une scène très amusante dont le fils Cameron était l'un des principaux acteurs.

Le jeune homme tournait autour d'une fille, essayant désespérément de lui faire la conversation, et bavait presque _littéralement _au sol. Petite, maigrichonne au premier abord mais cachée dans des vêtements amples mais très colorés, elle avait relevé ses cheveux noirs dans un chignon lâche qui dévoilait une belle collection de piercings accrochée à ses oreilles. Paul ne put s'empêcher de rire discrètement quand Jared, vraisemblablement au bord du désespoir, geignit : « Mais Kim, réponds moi enfin …

-Dégages Cameron, tu me pompes l'air … »

Décidant que Jared s'était assez humilié pour aujourd'hui, Paul l'avait attrapé par le col et l'avait mené avec autorité chez Sam et Emily. Le couple Uley lui avait alors expliqué le phénomène de l'imprégnation, qui expliquait sans aucun doute le comportement de Jared qui depuis tout à l'heure, n'avait de cesse de raconter combien Kim était magnifique, douce et plein d'autres choses tout aussi idiotes aux yeux du dernier membre de la famille Lahote.

Les jours suivants, celui-ci n'eut d'autre choix que d'observer les tentatives désespérées de son frère de meute pour attirer l'attention de la jeune fille sur lui. S'il se moquait gentiment de Jared, c'était aussi pour cacher le sentiment de dégoût que le phénomène lui inspirait. Comment peut-on aimer irrémédiablement et de manière irraisonnable, une personne que l'on connait à peine ?

C'était totalement irréaliste et franchement, il espérait ne jamais connaitre ça.

Paul Lahote tenait trop à sa liberté.

Et pourtant. Le piège de l'imprégnation venait de se refermer sur lui. Isabella Swan … Il avait entendu ce nom dans les pensées de Jacob quelques jours auparavant, pendant sa première mutation. Le fils Black la décrivait comme d'une beauté irréelle mais en même temps, il était amoureux et donc par définition, aveugle. Bella Swan était belle mais d'une beauté naturelle, fraiche, rafraichissante. Même amaigrie par son état catatonique après le départ de sa sangsue, Isabella avait gardé cette beauté. Cette fragilité apparente mais aussi la force que cet abandon semblait lui avoir conféré était aussi quelque chose d'attirant. Cela lui donnait envie de la protéger. De plus, en croisant son regard, Paul avait facilement compris pourquoi elle avait fasciné la sangsue rousse. Ses yeux marron étaient tout en nuance, la luminosité mais également ses émotions faisant varier leur teinte. Il pourrait passer sa vie à s'y perdre …

Dans le son du sinistre craquement d'une branche d'arbres échouée au sol, Paul chassa cette pensée. S'il continuait dans cette voie, il allait finir par ressembler à Jared totalement gaga de sa Kimmy comme il l'appelait.

Il ne voulait pas vivre enchainé.

Il voulait être libre.

Sa nature était d'être un loup solitaire.

Pourtant, la dernière image que lui envoyèrent les pensées de Sam balaya toutes ses certitudes idiotes. _Bella, juste après son départ. Bella interloquée. Bella dont les larmes roulent seule sur son visage pâle quand on lui explique l'imprégnation. Bella démunie. Abandonnée. Encore. _

Sam rompit le contact, se retransformant en humain. Laissant Paul avec sa douleur. _Leur_ douleur.

Un hurlement de loup ébranla la réserve.

Et comme un écho, les sanglots déchirants d'Isabella Swan lui répondirent.

_A suivre. _


End file.
